ncisfandomcom-20200222-history
Mother's Day (episode)
Mother's Day is the sixteenth episode in NCIS Season 7 and the 154th episode of the entire NCIS series. Synopsis A naval officer's death has the team joining forces with the Metro Police Detective to find out who's responsible while Gibbs is left stunned when one of the witnesses turns out to be his former mother-in-law which forces Gibbs to confront his painful past. Prologue In a small park in D.C. late at night, a couple walk along the area, Melanie is singing to her baby which is in a pram that her male companion is pushing. Neil wonders if they can stop walking now. Melanie tells him to hush and that if Neil stops moving, then their baby son will wake up. Neil complains that it's almost 2am and that their son's gonna be hungry again in an hour. As they walk along the area, Neil states that he read about a kid that couldn't sleep until he was in a moving car and that the kid's parents drove 3000 miles in a month. Melanie then tells Neil to sit for five minutes and that she'll take over. "Give me ten", Neil suggests. "Greedy", Melanie says. Suddenly, the sound of two gunshots erupts through the night, shattering the peace and startling the couple. Then, as the gunshots die down, a woman is heard screaming. This causes Neil and Melanie's baby to wake up, crying. Neil tells Melanie to stay here while Melanie in shock mutters, "No. No". As Neil heads off to investigative, Melanie attempts to soothe her baby son, telling him it's going to be okay. Suddenly, a woman emerges from the park. Melanie's hand flies up to her mouth, Melanie startled. Neil then approaches the woman who is screaming for someone to help her. It then shows that the woman in question is holding the dead body of her male companion who is wearing a uniform associated with the United States Navy. Melanie shouts at Neil to come back. It then cuts to the woman who's still holding her male companion in her arms. Act One Act Two In the bullpen, Tony asks McGee what he has. McGee states that from what he's gathered, Gibbs and Joann Fielding are very estranged. Ziva tells them that Fielding lost her daughter and her granddaughter with her fiance later dying in Fielding's arms and now her former son-in-law is investigating before telling McGee to show some sympathy. Act Three Act Four Act Five Major Events *Metro Police Department Detective Philip McCadden is introduced for the first time. *McGee, DiNozzo and Ziva meet Palmer's girlfriend, Breena Slater for the first time. *Gibbs reveals that he doesn't like stuffed animals. *It's also shown that Gibbs's right arm has fully healed from being broken in Jet Lag (episode). Trivia *Gena Rowlands who plays Joann Fielding is credited as a Special Guest Star. Cast Series Regulars Recurring Cast Other Cast Category:NCIS Episodes Category:NCIS Season 7 Episodes Category:NCIS Episodes written by Gary Glasberg Category:NCIS Episodes written by Reed Steiner Category:NCIS Episodes directed by Tony Wharmby Category:NCIS Episodes featuring James Palmer Category:NCIS Episodes featuring Margaret Allison Hart